


Thanksgiving

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - Gil, Malcolm, Dani, and JT spend Thanksgiving day together.
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a new series of writings that I am doing for December. Half Fluff, Half smut. That means every other one will be fluffy.

Malcolm had just barely dodged going to his mother’s place for Thanksgiving. It’d been a close call. In the end, though with Ainsley working and Malcolm not wanting to be there, she’d capitulated and decided that she was just going to spend it with a few of her friends at one of the lady’s clubs. That meant Malcolm was free to spend his Thanksgiving how he wanted.

Alone in front of the TV.

At least that had been his plan. However, when Dani said that she wasn’t able to visit her family because they were going to visit some relatives out of town, JT hadn’t been able to get plane tickets and Malcolm was spending it alone, Gil had decided that the four of them were going to spend it together. Come hell or high water.

They all agreed that they would each bring one dish, one dessert, and one drink. Gil would make the turkey, the cranberry sauce and had the wine. Dani had the Sweet Potato casserole, a pumpkin pie, and the scotch. JT had the cheesy hash browns, an apple pie, and the beer. Finally, Malcolm had the dressing and a pecan pie. Because even though he had been born and raised in New York, it was his favorite.

Which is how they all found themselves at Gil’s place sharing a meal.

“So, explain it to me, so I don’t get it wrong,” JT said while dishing out the hash browns. He gave extra to Malcolm.

“I’m non-binary but I used male pronouns most of the time. It’s a lot simpler and I like the way they sound in sentences.” Malcolm said glaring at the food on his plate a little.

“So, there are times when you don’t use male pronouns? When are those?” Dani was passing around the other sides serving both herself and Malcolm. However, Malcolm was receiving more food than everybody else. Gil was hiding a smile when he saw how much food was on Malcolm’s plate. He would never finish all of it, but it was sweet that Dani and JT were so concerned. To be honest, Malcolm was way to thin.

“Well, I’ll tell you if they come along. Some days I just want to be obviously non-binary. Sometimes I want to be a dick to the community gatekeepers who want to insist on a certain set of criteria to be allowed in.”

“Well, you tell us when and we’ll do our best to remember. Can’t guarantee but we’ll try.”

“Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me.”

“Alright, guys let’s eat. Malcolm you don’t need to eat all of that, but I expect you to eat at least a quarter of it. Understand?” Gil gave Malcolm a stern look. Malcolm sighed but nodded.

“Yes, mom.”

JT snorted and pinched Malcolm on the arm. Malcolm swatted at him and Dani rolled her eyes.

“Children behave. JT don’t pinch your little brother. Malcolm do as you are told. Please at least pretend that the three of you are grownups even if it isn’t true.”

Prodigal Son

Malcolm was in JT’s lap. There was no other way to describe it. Although he wasn’t literally in JT’s lap, he basically was in JT’s lap. The two of them were on the loveseat together which wasn’t really a problem for Malcolm who didn’t really take up space. JT, on the other hand, wouldn’t have fit by himself very well, let alone with Malcolm. That led to their close quarters.

Neither of them minded though. Quite frankly they both might have been tap dancing around the issue, but their bodies were not. Malcolm was both doing his own words and helping JT with his. Which meant that the two of them were in the lead with Gil next and Dani last. When Malcolm helped JT play “Ozone” on a triple word score for 34 points, Gil called it.

“Okay, let's watch TV.”

Malcolm frowned. “But why?”

Gil sighed exasperatedly, “Because kid, either you are going to win, or you are going to help JT win. We don’t stand a chance. Besides, there are only so many words that a single person can think of. Come on, I think the Charlie Brown specials might be on.”

Dani and JT put away the board while Gil started flipping through the channels and Malcolm pouted. JT picked up Malcolm by the waist and settled him down on his lap properly this time. His arms wrapped around the slender waist and his face buried in the soft hair.

“You two are adorable. You especially Malcolm. You’re like a little teddy bear, made for being cuddled and looked after.”

“I am the cutest teddy bear. There is none other cuter than me.”

JT laughed, “Yeah, not a single other. Only you Bright. Only you.”

Gil finally managed to locate the channel that was playing the peanuts special and the four of them watched the episode with Peppermint Patty steamrolling Charlie Brown into putting on Thanksgiving by himself and the one about the Pilgrims. After that, they moved onto a few lighthearted Thanksgiving movies.

It was nearly 1 AM when the last one finished and Gil figured that they should call it a night. Dani was dozing in her chair, so he sent her off to his spare bedroom. Malcolm was sound asleep on JT’s chest and for once seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A look passed between JT and Gil and they silently decided not to wake Malcolm.

Gil brought a few blankets and extra pillows helping JT be a little more comfortable and warmer. Malcolm never even stirred despite being draped in a soft warm blanket and JT kissing his head. All he did was give a soft sigh and snuggle closer to the man underneath him.

Gil himself headed off to bed. It had been a long few months with the discovery of the Junkyard Killer and his connection to Malcolm’s father. He could rest easy though knowing that the three people he cared for most were tucked away safe in his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be really cathartic as Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday and this year it sucked. So to write how I wanted it to happen was really nice. Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
